Pieces of Puzzle
by Murasaki Anima
Summary: 50 Themes Infantrum Challenge. Kumpulan drabble tentang Suzaku, Lelouch, dan apa yang ada di antaranya. SuzaLulu.


Warning: Angst maksa, Romens gaje, Drabble aneh dan nggak nyambung, shonen-ai

Spoilers up to R2 eps.25

START~!

oOo

Pieces of Puzzle

A Code Geass Drabble Collection

50 Themes Challenge

Code Geass©Sunrise-TBS-CLAMP

Pieces of Puzzle©Murasaki Anima

oOo

#1 Akhir

Requiem itu seharusnya menjadi akhir bagi Lelouch. Pertunjukkan megah yang diakhiri dengan tumbangnya sang tiran. Tapi, ketika Suzaku memandang wajah Lelouch (tersenyum, senyum dingin yang arogan. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhirnya) ia merasa bahwa dunianya telah berakhir, seiring dengan hilangnya kilau kehidupan di bola mata ungu itu.

#2 Bintang

Suzaku pernah mendengar bahwa setiap orang yang mati akan menjadi bintang. Jadi ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit hitam dan tersenyum. Bintang yang bersinar paling terang di utara. Sendirian dan arogan. Lelouch.

#3 Mimpi

Pedang panjang di tangannya menusuk jantung Lelouch. Darah membasahi pakaian putih yang ia kenakan dengan warna merah. Sang tiran terhuyung ke depan, tangannya memberi bekas lima jari di topeng hitam Zero, lalu jatuh.

Nunnally menjerit. Zero Requiem telah selesai. Lelouch telah mati.

Oh, betapa Suzaku berharap ia bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang bernama kenyataan itu.

#4 Kertas

'_Lelouch, sebulan setelah kamu pergi dan semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. Nunnally memerintah dengan baik, walau terkadang ia menangis karena mengingatmu. Tapi selain itu, ia baik-baik saja, dan kamu tak punya alasan untuk memarahiku karenanya. Aku sendiri…masih merindukanmu, Lelouch. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena bertindak bodoh. Kurasa aku masih tetap bodoh, nee?_

_Suzaku_

_P.s: Berikan salamku untuk Euphie, Shirley, dan Rolo.'_

Suzaku merobek kertas itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, dan membiarkan angin menyampaikan pesannya ke langit biru.

#5 Darah

Ia telah membunuh banyak orang. Ia telah melihat orang dibunuh dengan sadis. Ia telah melihat darah berceceran di medan perang, membasahi tangannya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa ia tak tahan melihat darah yang mengalir membasahi Lelouch?

#6 Latar

Ucapan "Aku mencintaimu," mungkin akan terdengar jauh lebih baik jika diucapkan di bawah pohon sakura dengan buket bunga mawar merah dan angin yang membawa aroma musim semi. Bukan di hadapan sebuah makam marmer putih, dengan buket bunga lili putih di atasnya, dan aroma kematian yang mencekik.

Tapi Suzaku tidak peduli sama sekali.

#7 Musik

Intro-nya dimulai dengan lembut, nada-nada yang tampak arogan dan dingin. Dilanjutkan dengan nada-nada yang semakin cepat, semakin panas. Penonton menahan nafas—tak tahu nada apa yang akan dimainkan selanjutnya. Reffrain dimulai, penonton terhanyut dalam keindahannya. Reffrain yang megah—awal dan akhir dari satu hal dan yang lain, dengan tempo cepat dan tak terduga. Diakhiri dengan nada-nada melengking keputusasaan, sedih dan menyayat hati, dan disusul dengan sorakan penonton. Requiem agung telah selesai.

#8 Kenapa

"Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku ketika aku ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap Pangeran Clovis?"

_Karena…karena aku tak bisa membiarkanmu disiksa karena kesalahanku! Kamu tak pantas menerimanya! _

"Kenapa kamu menyelamatkan anggota Student Council di pembajakan hotel itu?"

_Karena mereka teman-temanku! Perlukah alasan lebih dari itu?!_

"Kenapa kamu memberikan aku Geass untuk terus hidup?!"

_Karena aku mencintaimu, Suzaku! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati hanya karena Zero! Kamu harus terus hidup—demi Nunnally, demi masa depan, demi dunia…demi aku! _

#9 Hitam

Harapan dan mimpi hanya bisa tampak dari keputusasaan.

Cahaya hanya akan tampak terang dari kegelapan.

Dan Lelouch memutuskan untuk menjadi kegelapan—agar titik-titik kecil cahaya yang bernama harapan itu bersinar lebih terang.

#10 Diam

Nunnally dan Suzaku duduk di sisi kolam buatan di bawah tanah itu. Tangan Nunnally merengkuh sebuah lilin ungu bundar (ungu untuk keanggunan, untuk kemewahan, untuk royalitas. Untuk Lelouch) dan Suzaku hitam (untuk keabadian, untuk pengorbanan, untuk kesedihan, untuk kematian. Untuk Lelouch). Tak ada suara ketika lilin-lilin itu diletakkan di atas air. Hanya doa yang dipanjatkan dalam diam, demi sekeping kebahagiaan yang selalu ia inginkan.

#11 Sakit

Luka yang telah ia terima, darah yang mengalir di wajahnya—semua tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang ia terima ketika melihat sorot mata dingin di wajah sang Lancelot.

#12 Hilang

Kita tak menghargai apa yang telah kita miliki setelah kita kehilangannya. Suzaku menyesal ia terlambat menyadarinya.

#13 Hancur

Ketika mereka bertiga mendengar bahwa Nunnally akan memerangi Lelouch, Suzaku melihat topeng emosi dingin yang selalu Lelouch pasang hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itu, ia terkesiap akan betapa hancurnya perasaan yang tersimpan di balik topeng itu.

#14 Lelah

Setelah menjadi Zero, Suzaku baru menyadari betapa melelahkannya hal itu. Betapa sulitnya untuk menjaga rahasianya dan menjadi sosok yang dipuja dan dimaki dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan ia memikirkan bagaimana Lelouch bisa bertahan menjalani kehidupan Zero dan kehidupan normalnya tanpa pingsan kelelahan atau menjadi gila karenanya.

#15 Jangan

Satu-satunya yang ingin Suzaku katakan ketika Lelouch pergi untuk mengikuti parade yang disusunnya demi Requiem itu adalah memeluknya erat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Jangan pergi…"

#16 Jiwa

Lelouch telah mati, dan Suzaku tetap hidup. Lelouch telah pergi, dan Suzaku masih tetap tinggal. Tapi Suzaku tahu ia tak bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya, karena Lelouch membawa jiwanya ketika ia pergi.

#17 Biskuit

Setelah permainan Kari-Kari Chu Chu yang dilakukan olehnya dan Lelouch, Suzaku menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba saja, Lelouch menjadi penggemar setia Pocky. Ia tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui alasannya.

#18 Hujan

Hanya ada sedikit orang yang mendatangi pemakaman Lelouch. Kallen, Suzaku, Nunnally, dan beberapa orang lain yang mengetahui maksud Lelouch yang sebenarnya, termasuk C.C. Hujan yang turun dari langit berbaur dengan air mata yang mengalir, dan bunyi petir mengalahkan jeritan yang terucap, seakan Lelouch meminta mereka agar tak menangis untuknya.

#19 Bicara

Saat Lelouch membicarakan—entah untuk keberapa kalinya—mengenai Zero Requiem, Suzaku benar-benar ingin untuk membungkamnya dalam ciuman, hanya agar ia berhenti bicara. Karena Suzaku tak ingin mendengar rencana kematian dramatis keluar dari bibir kecil itu.

#20 Jantung

Bagi Lelouch, mendengar jantungnya berdetak pelan ketika ia memejamkan mata merupakan hal yang paling membahagiakannya, karena ia tahu tak lama lagi detak itu akan berhenti.

#21 Syarat

Jika ia memang harus mati, maka ia akan mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai. Itu adalah syarat yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri, permintaan egoisnya yang terakhir.

#22 Mungkin

Mungkin jika Suzaku memejamkan mata, ia bisa melihat kenangan-kenangan indah yang sempat terjadi sebelum drama berdarah itu dimulai, tapi ia salah. Karena kenangan-kenangan itu adalah tentang Lelouch—membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

#23 Cinta

"Lelouch, apa itu cinta?"

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang kamu beri tanpa batas."

Suzaku terlalu bodoh karena ia mencoba mencari batasnya.

#24 Dia

Ia adalah diktator kejam, tiran yang terobsesi untuk menguasai dunia. Ia adalah teroris terhebat yang pernah ada, seorang yang menganggap dunia adalah papan catur. Ia adalah pembunuh dan pengkhianat. Ia adalah kakak protektif yang begitu baik dan menyayangi adiknya.

Ia adalah Lelouch. Pemuda yang selalu Suzaku sayangi (walau ia mencoba untuk menepisnya, rasa itu tetap ada), seseorang yang mencintai yang lain tanpa batas. Ia adalah Lelouch-nya. Sahabat. Teman masa kecil. _Koibito_.

#25 Pulang

Ketika Suzaku menutup matanya pelan, ia tersenyum. Dalam kegelapan itu, ia bisa melihat Euphemia, Rolo, Shirley, dan Lelouch, semua tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya, dan Suzaku meraihnya.

"Aku pulang, Lelouch."

Mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

Fin

oOo

Info:

Entry #17 (Biskuit), dibuat berdasarkan audio drama Code Geass, yang saya lupa judulnya

Entry #23 (Cinta) dibuat berdasarkan 50 Questions di Newtype, yang ditambah seenak jidat oleh author

Entry #24 (Dia), di bagian akhir tercantuk kata 'Koibito' (lovers), karena author nggak tahu terjemahannya yang benar dan amat nggak lucu kalau kata itu diterjemahkan jadi 'pecinta'.

Reviews, Comments, Critics, or even Flames are welcomed.

Thank you for reading~

*author kabur ke kolong kursi*


End file.
